


Head Spinnin’ Round and Round

by alo_vera_0wO (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, Ok that’s about it, Oneshot, Sick Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alo_vera_0wO
Summary: When Dave Strider comes down with a particularly inconvenient sickness, Karkat is there to pick him up.(Written at three am in about 30 mins)
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Head Spinnin’ Round and Round

Your name is Dave Strider, and you had been sick and feverish for the past week. It wasn’t anything you couldn’t deal with, you got sick plenty of times and still managed to somewhat keep up with fighting Bro. There was no need to tell anyone. You wouldn’t want to worry them anyways.  
You’d think that being a god would have made you immune to getting sick, but no dice. Screw you Earth C.  
“Hey Dave?”  
You jump. As you flash step away from the voice, you turn your head, only to see Karkat. Dammit Dave, it’s been 10 years since Bro was killed by Jack, and your still paranoid? Keep it together damnit.  
You look at Karkat, who’s giving you a small smile.  
“It’s ok, I understand.”  
You look down in embarrassment, feeling your race heat up, partly from the fever.  
“Haha sorry Karkat” you say apologetically. “What’s up?”  
He takes this moment to sit down on the couch and motions for you to join him. You do, and plop yourself right next to him.  
“ I know you don’t do this feelings shit, cause your a Strider and your too fucking cool for that, but is everything ok? You’ve been acting off for the past week now.”  
Well looks like Karkat caught one your sick. Well shit. You look down and scratch your head absentmindedly.  
“So uh, do trolls get sick?”  
“Ohhhh so THAT’S what's going on you privileged fuck. Do you need to take a break or something? I know we haven’t done much, but you shouldn’t push yourself”  
You stand up suddenly, causing a wave a nausea to crash over you, causing you to sit down and hold your head with your hands.  
“I-“ you start.  
“Ok no, don’t you even say that your ok to me Dave! That’s bullshit and we all know it.” He interjects.  
“I’ll be fine! Just let me get… just let me get some rest you know?”  
He glares at you sceptically and shugs.  
“Fine. But if you need anything, call me.” He pauses before continuing. “And you are to stay here in the hive, until you make a full recovery. Understood you little shit?”  
You nod, and your already feverish face heats up even more. “Yeah yeah, ok bro whatever.” You slowly stand up, and make your way to the bathroom. You can practically feel his eyes burning into your back as your head spins as you walk over, and you feel like your on fire. Hopefully taking a shower will help you cool down. You stand up slowly, making your way to the bathroom. You had been sick for the past week, but sickness always got worse before they got better right? You were going to be fine.  
Staggering slightly, you rest your hand on the doorframe, propping yourself up. You head spins.  
Then, you eyes decide to fail you. For a few seconds, you stand there blinking at the fuzzy darkness. It goes away, but you still feel unnerved. Was this normal?  
All of a sudden, your knees buckle and give out.  
!!!  
CRASH  
!!!  
Karkat comes running seconds later. “I fucking knew it you dumb nooksucking idiot! Your thinkpan is all muddled. We are taking you to the doctor *RIGHT NOW*”  
You can only nod, grimacing at the pain from the sudden movement.

“Hey ... hey Karkat…..”  
“?”  
“Thanks”

The world fades to black.


End file.
